


but got it just don't get it

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: If she thinks about it, neither of them are solely to blame for the current situation, but there's no real use in assigning blame at this point anyway. Now they've been having what Jenny can only describe as an affair, and a rather reckless one at that, for nearly two months and they should really, really talk about it.





	but got it just don't get it

They have to stop meeting like this, Jenny thinks, as Vastra takes her from behind. It’s the third time this week and they still haven’t _talked_ about it. She enjoys it, she really does, but this… entanglement of theirs is bound to have a negative effect on their working relationship if they don’t communicate soon. Well, communicate verbally at least. Vastra is doing a fine job of communicating physically—in confident touches, gasps, self-satisfied smiles—and a fine job of avoiding the subject whenever Jenny tries to bring it up. 

Jenny’s breath hitches as she grinds against Vastra’s fist, panting. They should really move to a bed. Doesn’t much matter which one. In her twenty-three years of existence, Jenny has had her fair share of casual liaisons with other women in a variety of creative locations, but that doesn’t mean she can’t appreciate the merits of a soft surface to spread out on. The fact that they have the time, space, and means to fuck on a bed at all is a rather stunning luxury that she wants to take advantage of while it lasts. She is under no illusions that this is anything more than convenient for the both of them, or at least, convenient for Vastra and opportunistic for her. It wouldn’t do to expect anything more, anything so foolish as commitment or attachment for women like her.

That said, Jenny knows herself and her desires and has no shame about going after what she wants; her first thought on seeing Vastra was _she’s more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever seen_ and her second thought was _fuck me._ She hardly considered anything else, and her opinion has not changed since. Vastra’s crests, her eyes (she wishes they did this facing each other more often, wishes Vastra would actually look her in the eyes because she could get lost in those eyes for days), her scales… Jenny presses herself further backwards, determined to touch as much of Vastra’s  glorious skin as possible.

“You confound me,” Vastra growls as if she’s trying to scare her off, but Jenny _likes_ it and that scares her even more.

Knowing what she does of Vastra now, Jenny reckons she probably sensed how aroused Jenny was at their first meeting, could tell right away how attracted Jenny was to her. And who wouldn’t be, really, watching such an athletic body with such graceful sword skills on display? Vastra’s removal of her hood only served to amplify the effect she had on Jenny, not diminish it in any way. They went home together, that first night, and the surprise never quite left Vastra’s face.

It started with casual caresses. When Jenny didn’t flinch, matters quickly escalated. Vastra soon had had her mouth nearly everywhere on Jenny’s body, although she usually stayed away from her face for some reason Jenny couldn’t yet fathom. For her own part, Jenny wasn’t passive in all of it, either, she gave as good as she got and was especially fond of pressing her thigh between Vastra’s legs, hard. Once or twice, she had cornered Vastra in the study during a particularly stressful case. If she thinks about it, neither of them are solely to blame for the current situation, but there’s no real use in assigning blame at this point anyway. Now they’ve been having what Jenny can only describe as an affair, and a rather reckless one at that, for nearly two months and they should really, really talk about it.

Jenny knows she could have it a lot worse. At least this, whatever it is, is consensual. Vastra isn’t taking advantage of her, even though she could, like so many employers do. Vastra, as a Silurian, has more power than the average employer, but Jenny has never felt personally threatened by her. Frightened, perhaps, yes, but only due to her own growing feelings and vested interest in Vastra’s wellbeing. Put that way, sometimes Jenny feels as though she’s the one taking advantage of Vastra. After all, how many other women wouldn’t run from her on sight? Realistically, it’s not like Vastra has a lot of other options. Although that doesn’t make her feel any better about it either. Jenny prides herself on knowing what she wants, but… it isn’t this. Or, it’s more than this. Surely, if she knew her true feelings, Vastra would realize they’ve gone too far and back off entirely, and that would be worse in nearly every way. The sex is so good, fantastic really; Jenny’s not ready to risk giving it up anytime soon.

Next time, Jenny thinks. (When did she start thinking about a next time? A singular occurrence would have been miraculous enough, yet here they are.) Vastra is doing an amazing job of getting her off, thrusting and stroking in all the right places, and she’ll come and then return the favor, maybe go down on her in the way she knows by now that Vastra likes best, and next time she will tell her about all of these wild fantasies and hopes and fears.

Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an indulgent extended headcanon of mine. Comments are appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [what makes love the exception?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025588) by [ClingingOntoAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir)




End file.
